Rule Breaker
by Tropicalna
Summary: During a G8 meeting, Arthur subconsciously does stuff that Alfred finds it hot and is bothering him a lot. Well. Sort of subconsciously.  Done for the USUK Secret Santa 2010 Event. USUK


**Title:** Rule Breaker  
**Giver: **Tropicalna  
**Recipient:** iceappletea  
**Rating:** N17/R/M/NSFW, etc  
**Warnings:** Blowjob, slight swearing, smoking  
**Summary:** During a G8 meeting, Arthur subconsciously does stuff that Alfred finds it hot and is bothering him a lot. Well. Sort of subconsciously. Done for the USUK Secret Santa 2010 Event.

* * *

It's cold out, but then again, it's winter-time in London. The weather is to be _expected_, but it doesn't stop England from grumbling under his breath in complaint as he walks through the Conference garden, looking for one evasive American. It's funny that America would be missing at this time during a G8 meeting, seeing as how he's always the one clamoring for attention from anyone willing to give it.

England rounds the corner of the building and finally finds his target, huddled in a dank corner as he cradles a large Cuban cigar in his hands, smoking it slowly. He doesn't notice England as the elder nation approaches him with (or maybe he does and is just ignoring him, much like he is ignoring the '_No Smoking_' sign that hovers right above his head in bold red letters).

"I thought you stopped smoking those a long time ago." England comes to a stop just in front of America, his voice cutting through the cold air like a knife and startling America out of his trance. Blue eye blinked rapidly as America's senses come back, his face turning upwards to peer at England.

America subconsciously takes another drag on his cigar as he processes England's words, thinking it over in his head. "You think I would stop smoking one of these bad boys?" He replies at long last, exhaling smoke with every word he speaks.

"You _did_ ban them." England points out. The '_No Smoking_' sign catches his eye again and remembers that America was never one to follow the rules – not even his own.

America snorts, rolling his eyes and taking another drag on the half-dead cigar. "That doesn't mean I would stop smoking them. I might not be that fond of Cuba, but he makes damn good cigars."

England nods and agrees because he knows, smokes a few of them himself when he can. "If you like them so much, then lift the ban."

"Maybe." America shrugs, breathing in the smoke of the cigar for one last time before snubbing the remains on the cement. "But then the thrill would be gone."

England chuckles. "Yes. I suppose it would."

* * *

America must be furious with England, if the rude gestures he makes at him when he thinks nobody is looking is any indication. England knows, smirks to show it, and deeply breathes in the smoke from his (supposedly top-quality) Cuban cigar. America, in turn, flips him off when Germany turns to the laptop to change the slide.

They're not supposed to smoke indoors (or, for that matter, anywhere near the building outdoors) but it's not like England to pay much attention to those types of things. It's not like he enjoys breaking them, as America does….just that he doesn't care for them. Ever since the punk ages, England hasn't been as uptight about rules. His old bosses would disprove, but, England consoles himself, this is a new day and age.

Speaking of bosses….

Ever since America's president came yesterday, the boy hasn't been able to buy another pack of his precious Cuban cigars. The media and press would be all over America in a heartbeat if they spotted him with the president and a pack of cigars in his hand. _Illegal_ cigars.

He rolls the cigar in his hands slowly, slowly puts it back in his mouth to inhale and then pulls it out to exhale, sensually, as if it were almost some sort of lolly for children. On the other side of the table, America becomes flustered. England watches the younger nation out of the corner of his eyes, pulling the cigar out from between his lips to briefly exhale before putting it back in.

"And that ends our meeting for today. Please, gather your items before you leave and make sure nothing is left behind." Germany announces, collecting his papers into a single stack while looking over each of the other nations. England doesn't miss that annoyed glare that is shot his way as those stern blue eyes pass over him (again). He doesn't pay any attention to it as he stands up and gathers his things into a pile, snuffing the cigar out on an extra sheet of paper.

Before he can put his items away however, a hand roughly grabs his elbow and yanks him away, nearly causing him to fall down. "America-" England starts, not having to look to see who it is dragging him away, but a rough turn causes his head to smack into a doorframe. Cursing loudly, England is forced to keep up with America as best he can while clutching at his now aching skull.

There's a slam of a door as they finally come to a stop in the other room, but England finds himself slammed up against the wall before he can demand what's going on. He's only half-surprised when he feels something hard poking his leg insistently – it's definitely not America's wallet.

"Fuck, just…teasing me like that." America growls in his ear, hips grinding up against England's thigh. "Smoking that right in front of me and thinking you'll get away with it."

"Well, if I'd known you'd have this kind of reaction…" England tilts his head back to allow America's mouth to ravish the pale skin, hands fluttering up and down the other nation's chest encouragingly. Instead of returning the favor, however, America undoes his pants and shoves them down to his knees, briefs and all.

England doesn't need any more hint than that, quickly getting down on his knees even as his America pushes downwards on his shoulders, lips brushing the tip of America's cock teasingly once his mouth is in reach. America groans and tangles his hands and fingers into his hair, twisting the strands into knots.

"Smoke on _this_." England would roll his eyes at the boy's phrase, but he suddenly finds himself otherwise occupied with America's cock in his mouth. He exhales harshly at the intrusion, but quickly adjusts to the situation, placing hands on America's hips to steady them while he starts to bob his head up and down. America's fingers twist and pull England's hair tightly, his hold loosening briefly with every suck on his cock.

"A-ah, God, _yes_." America hisses in pleasure, eyes closed and face flushed, his head thrown back so that it touches the wall. His thighs tremble whenever something feels particularly good, nearly comes on the spot when England moves a hand to gently toy with his balls. "Fuck, _Arthu-ur_." He rolls his hips upwards in encouragement, feels the heat begin to coil tightly in his stomach.

"Hm~?" England hums, mouth right at the tip. Before he had been annoyed – now he was amused at seeing America writhe under his ministrations. America doesn't give him time to gloat though and forces his head back down roughly, the head hitting up against the back of his throat. He gags, the muscles instinctively clenching and unclenching rapidly as he tries to clear his airway. It's America's undoing; a loud groan sounds from his mouth and then he's shaking all over, spilling over into England's mouth, who coughs and sputters before pulling away, swallowing what he can.

England leans back with a lazy smirk on his face, lifting a hand to wipe away a thin trail of cum leaking from the corner of his mouth. "Well. What was that all about?"

America has the decency to flush and look slightly embarrassed. "I got a bit carried away."

A thick eyebrow is raised high. "A _bit?_"

America coughs and looks away, shuffling his feet slightly as he does up his pants again. "Yea." He shrugs, as if it isn't a big deal. He offers a hand to England, who takes it to lift himself up (and then doesn't let go but- but that's not important.)

"Don't suppose you have any more of those, do you?" America asks in a hopeful voice as they walk out of the room.

England sighs. "Of course, love. I have several packs at my house. Just make sure the press doesn't see you with them."

"They'll only get a peek." England shoots him a sharp glance, about to protest. America grins and cuts him off, continuing, "It wouldn't be fun at all if nobody knew I was breaking the rules anyways."

* * *

**Fact**

In 1962, JFK placed an embargo on Cuban cigars (Cuba was currently communist at the time - America was obviously not pleased.) It's still in effect today, but many Americans find a way to get a hold of Cuban cigars anyways.


End file.
